The Elyte
by LeeOfHermes0330
Summary: "In the Underworld, the realm of Hades, there is a special privilege. The privilege to be one of the Elyte." Read as your heroes take their first steps into Elysium. Multiple pairings, some sweet, some sad. I try to be kind of funny. Rated T, 'cause, well, it's about death.
1. Prologue

**So, I'm starting another one-shot series. Hope you enjoy them. They're surprisingly fun to write. I'm going to try not to make them too sad. These are going to start with Nico, and end with Chris (I think.) They will be in chronological order.**

* * *

The Elyte

In the Underworld, the realm of Hades, there is a special privilege. The privilege to be one of the Elyte. The Elyte were those who lived happily in Elysium. Some of them decided this wasn't enough, that if they could live one hero's life, who says they can't live three? They would be reborn, and try again, try to reach the Isles of Blest. But many were unwilling to risk what they already had.

There were many famous heroes to join the Elyte. Nico di Angelo, Perseus "Percy" Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia and Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Rachel Dare, and more.

You may not care to hear these stories, but I beg of you to read them. These are the stories of the much-loved heroes of Olympus, and their first moments as the Underworld's most special citizens. Their first moments as Elyte.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Next will be the actual chapter!**


	2. First To Go

**So, here's the first chappie. I like it. It was kind of sad to write. So, yeah. Nico. :( I love him. Anyway. Onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nico, he belongs to Rick Rioran. I'm not sure whether I own this idea or not. I'm assuming so... but who knows?**

* * *

Nico: First to Go

They told him he didn't die a hero's death. He killed himself, decided life wasn't worth living. He was just a scared seventeen-year-old boy. A coward. And yet, they let him into Elysium without a second thought. He didn't understand. He had watched the images on the screen, his life that had passed, and realized that this was what others saw. He could finally understand why the others were scared of him. He would be scared of him too.

Did he really wear that much black? Did he always glare like that? Was he always that pale? He didn't realize. He was so busy being lost in his own abyss of sadness, he never even noticed that girl either. What was her name again? Oh yes. Lili Makie. Daughter of Apollo. She was pretty, but, now he was dead. He would never get to know her.

The judges said that if he hadn't taken his life, she would have ended up his wife. He would have realized that Percy was just an infatuation. He didn't want to think about that now. He was just about to enter the "happiest place in the Underworld." Alone. His mother was dead, no clue what had happened to her. Bianca had been reborn. His friends were still alive. Nico wasn't very happy. In fact, he was more alone than ever.

Nico sighed, and stared through the golden gates. This was it. He was about to enter Elysium. "Guess I was a hero after all." he mumbled. He pushed through the gates, and into the wonderland. It was beautiful. Nico looked down at his black jeans and shirt, and felt out of place. He didn't belong here. He didn't belong anywhere.

There was a shout of "Nico?!" and he was almost knocked over from a hug. His attacker pulled away to reveal... Bianca?

"I... I thought you were reborn?" Nico asked, slightly confused. Bianca smile sadly.

"So did I. Father cares much more than he likes to admit. He caught me before I could step into the Lethe. So here I am. I am happy I was here to greet you." Bianca stood back, and looked him over. She frowned.

"You're so young." she whispered. "Too young." She looked at him sharply. "How did it happen? How did you die?" she asked. He paled; he wasn't planning on knowing anyone, let alone telling anyone how he died.

"I..." he started, then paused. He could make something up, something that wouldn't hurt her as much. But... he couldn't lie to Bianca. He never could. "I killed myself." he muttered. He expected her to berate him, or yell. Instead, she surprised him, crushing him in a hug.

A few moments later, she pulled away. "Would you like to meet Mama?" she asked. Nico nodded, and Bianca pulled him through the streets of Elysium. The ground beneath their feet change from a dirt footpath, to a pristine sidewalk, to cobblestone path. They reached a neighborhood called "Godly Acres," with beautiful homes lining the streets.

"This is where the beloved ex-wives of the gods live." said Bianca, turning to Nico. He looked around at the grand homes, each of which with a large yard between the street and the front door. He could definitely imagine someone like Sally Jackson living here after her demise. Bianca led him a few houses down, to a large Victorian style home. Painted neatly on the pitch black door was "di Angelo, Levesque" in cursive, with white paint.

"Levesque?" Nico asked, lifting his head, "As in Hazel?" Bianca nodded, and twisted the knob of the door.

"I told Mama about Marie, and she marched into Papa's palace to demand she come join us," said Bianca, "It took a few months to find her in the Field of Asphodel. As soon as she was found, she moved in with us." The two stepped into the foyer of the house.

"Mama? We're home!" called Bianca. A woman bustled into the foyer, with long dark brown hair piled onto the top of her head. She had tanned olive skin, and dark brown eyes. When she spoke, she had an obvious Italian accent. She chose her words carefully, English obviously not her first language.

"Who is we, Bianca?" she asked, looking to her daughter. Her eyes lightened when she saw Nico standing next to. She hurried over to him, and enfolded him in a hug. "Nico!" she cried, "Mio cara figilio!"**(A/N: Translation- My dear son!)**

Nico wrapped his arms around his mother, smiling into her shoulder. The three – and eventually Marie Levesque – spent the day getting acquainted, and Nico was not ashamed to say he fell asleep in his mother's lap. The next morning, he and Bianca settled on the couch to watch the 'ElyteTV.' They could use this television could keep their eyes on whoever they wanted in the living world. Nico had a frightening thought as he sat next to his sister. He had the one honor no hero would want. Of the heroes of Olympus, he was _the first to go._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Love you all! Please Review, even if it's to tell me you hated it.**

**Lee**


	3. Overthrown

**Hey ya'll! I already had this type, so here you go, while I'm waiting to be picked up.**

**On their death : "I guess all the best Romans were overthrown..." ~Reyna  
****(Most of these won't be in the story. It's how they feel about their death.)**  


**Disclaimer: I don't own Reyna! She's Rick's who is awesome. So. Yeah.**

* * *

Reyna: Overthrown

Reyna walked down the path that led from the judgment pavilion to Elysium. She was still in shock. A blinding, horrid shock. It seemed that one minute she was alive, walking along the streets of Camp Jupiter, and the next, she was sitting in the lobby of "DOA Recording Studios," dead as can be. Then she was put on a ferry, with Charon, who could really use a good shampoo, and lose the Italian suit. She was whisked to the judgment pavilion, where they proclaimed that she be sent to Elysium. In reality, the experience took a matter of days, but to Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, it seemed to have taken only seconds.

When she reached the golden gates, she stared at the paradise beyond in wonder. There were beautiful plants, and amazing homes and businesses lining the patchwork streets. Glancing down at her blue jeans and purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt, she felt out of place. She touched the gate, and it swung wide open. Reyna hesitated, but one glance behind her, towards Asphodel, the dark palace of Hades, Tartarus, and the fields of Punishment, sent her scurrying inside to the warm,safe light.

The second she was beyond the doors, they closed with a resounding clang. Reyna immediately felt as though she was imprisoned, rather than free. As she took in her surroundings, she reflected on the scene of her demise, that had been shown on the screen at the pavilion.

_~~Flashback~~_

_ She was walking through Camp Jupiter, on one of her final days as Praetor. Soon, she would turn twenty-one, too old to go to Camp. She already had an apartment lined up in New Rome, and was excited to be joining many friends in the town. At the same time, she knew she would miss the order and training she received at the camp._

_ The praetor that had been elected to take her place, Rosalie Warner, was a sweet girl who had promised to carry on as Reyna would. Reyna had in turn told her to ask if she ever needed help. Frank had stepped down earlier that year, in favor of classes at the University and an apartment shared with Hazel Levesque. His replacement was a kind, yet clumsy, boy named Seth Poker. Reyna was more than a little worried about leaving him and Rosalie, who were both so inexperienced, in charge of her beloved home._

_ Justin Alps, a boy from the Second Cohort, who was only a year or so younger than herself, waved her over from by his barracks. Kristine Lloyd exited said building, and joined him with a few of the other older campers. _

_ Once Reyna got close enough, she saw the looks on their faces. They were not happy looks. In hindsight, the bloodthirsty look in Justin's eyes, the red stains on Kristine's hands, and the creepy smile on Eva Lois's face, should have been Reyna's hints to run. Instead she approached. _

_ After her death, she would learn the red was the blood of Seth and Rosalie, already killed. The look was because Justin was holding an already bloody knife, ready to plunge it into her chest. Ready to take her life. Ready to overthrow her._

_ They had already taken out those she confided in, had promised to help run the camp using the values of her and Frank. All that was left was her. Frank would be no problem. Upon hearing of the murders, he would probably take Hazel, and get the heck out of this place. Or at least never leave the weaponless safety of New Rome. But Reyna, she was a bigger threat. _

_ As they told her while she lay dying, they wanted to run Camp Jupiter in a very different way. The Fifth Cohort as scum, the camp warring with their Greek allies. They didn't like Reyna and her quote-on-quote "diplomatic decisions." The only way to prevent them from continuing would be her demise. Both Justin and Kristine were optimum candidates for the praetorship if Seth and Rosalie were out of the way. So they got rid of them._

_~~End Flashback~~_

Reyna's hands were shaking. She stood in the same place for a long time, trying to assure herself everything was okay. She forced herself to smile. Perhaps she would see Seth and Rosalie here. That thought made her feel a bit better. Even better was the fact that those who were in on the plot would never reach Elysium. She suddenly took off down the patchwork path, towards the town, relishing in the feeling like she could run forever, never get tired.

Eventually, she stopped outside a candy store. Sighing, she realized that she had no money, but there were jellybeans galore in there. She desperately reached into her pocket, and pulled out a handful of black coins, and some black-and-white paper bills. They weren't drachmas and they weren't denarii. Nor were they Euros or American money. They weren't even pound notes. In fact, they weren't any type of mortal money. They seemed to be a form of currency specific only to the Underworld. Upon careful inspection, she discovered that they were worth varying amounts of "Elysians."

She walked into the store, and straight to the jellybeans, almost running into someone. A tall, blonde-haired someone, who was skinny beyond belief. He wore jeans and a purple t-shirt like her, but with stuffed animals around his hips, strung onto a belt. A golden dagger was sheathed at his side. She froze, staring at his ice blue eyes.

"Octavian?" she asked, confused. Why was he here? Who in their right mind would kill an augur? He had to have been killed, or, now that she thought about it, died of natural causes, very recently. She had seen him just that morning, healthy and annoying as ever.

"Hello Reyna." he said, coolly, before turning and exiting the candy store. She stared after him, and eventually her mind wandered.

It occurred to her rather suddenly that he was unsurprised to see her, almost as if he had been waiting for her. Maybe he knew about what had happened. As she bought herself a bag of jellybeans, filled with her favorite flavors, she realized that, just like Julius Caesar, she had been murderously _overthrown._

* * *

**That was really long... hope you enjoyed! Love y'all, and thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! Happy Hanukkah! (Even though I'm not Jewish. I know it's the last day, but whatever...)**

**~~Lee**


	4. Backstabbers

**Glad ya'll like the story! Thank you for all the awesome reviews. (To Bella the Beauty: It killed me to write it.) I had this written for a while, sorry I didn't actually post it. But now I am, so yay! :3**

**On Their Death: "I know I'm considered a 'bad guy,' but I tried to save her. I wanted to save her." ~Octavian  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Sadly.**

* * *

Octavian: Backstabbers

Octavian had expected to be nervous when he saw Reyna in Elysium. Nervous, or frightened, ot at the very least, a little jittery. Instead, he felt calm. "Hello Reyna," he had said smoothly, before leaving that candy store. He had decided to find one in the event that she arrive after him, for he knew how much she liked jelly beans. He was sure he would see her there eventually. Of course, he was right. He just didn't know it would be so soon.

He would have stayed longer, but Octavian didn't want Reyna to know how he had died. He was murdered, yes, by Justin, and Kristine, and their cronies, Eva Lois, Julian Frocks, and Leia Frarra. All for trying to save Reyna. They had come to him, begging a prophecy. What he saw was not what he wanted. The stuffing of a toy lion had revealed the foul plan. He had tried to get in their way.

They had promised, "Oh no, why would we ever kill Reyna? She's so respected!" For some reason, Octavian believed them. Then again, Kristine was a daughter of Venus, one who might even possibly be capable of charmspeak. Now that he thought about it, that was probably why he believed.

He had been walking towards the Fifth Cohort barracks, wanting to talk to Jason, who was living there for a few days, when he saw them. They were running from between the Third and Fourth Cohort barracks, leaving the bloody bodies of Seth and Rosalie. Octavian had raced over, trying to formulate a rescue plan, but when he got to them, he knew it was too late. They were already gone.

He had turned, and run, all thoughts of speaking to Jason gone. He hurried the way he had seen Kristine and Justin go, towards the Second Cohort barracks. Octavian reached them, just as they were leaving. He looked to the place they ran from, and saw... Reyna. He had run over, and seen she was still breathing, barely alive.

Octavian had attempted to find his emergency nectar, but it had fallen from his pocket. He searched frantically for someone to help him save her, but there was no one. And then, there was Eva. "Help me!" he calle out, momentarily forgetting that she was part of the plot. She had raced over, and only when she was too close for him to run, did he see the knife.

"Oh, I'll help you all right," she growled, before plunging the weapon into his back. "Traitor!" she spat, "I thought you wanted what we did!"

He lay next to Reyna, and died.

Octavian really did not want to know who found them. Or who found Seth and Rosalie.

He walked along the streets of Elysium, head bent, and fighting back tears. He heard someone calling his name. Though many people he knewhad died in the wars, he doubted anyone would choose to speak to him in a supposed "heaven."

"Octavian! Please tell me that's you!" The person shouted again, and he realized it was a girl. He whipped around and saw Hazel Levesque. She seemed insubstantial, like she wasn't really there.

"Hazel?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, Hazel. Listen, have you seen Nico?" she asked. Octavian rolled his eyes, but his heart sank a bit. Of course, she wanted to find her brother, and just recognized him. Who would willingly talk to him, anyway? He never had any friends, only enemies. Sometimes he felt that if he were a character in a wildly popular, bestselling book series, he would be the most hated one there was. Possibly even more than the villain, who everyone would just be annoyed with.

"No, I haven't. I wasn't aware he was here." replied Octavian coldly, turning around and walking away.

"He died a few years ago." Hazel called after him. "If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." Octavian gave a thumbs up over his shoulder. This was how much he was hated. Nobody had even bothered to tell the augur that the Ambassador of Pluto was dead. It was funny. They all thought of him as a backstabber. No one realized that he had his own_ backstabbers._

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review and let me know! Please-thank-you! Merry early christmas, and hapy late new year's. (If you can figure that out, I applaud you.) RAWR you all berry much. **

**-Lee**


	5. Water Beats Fire

**Yes, I know, I'm updating my stories a lot, but... I have no actual excuse, to be honest. So, I hope you like this! :3**

**On Their Death: "I guess water has to beat fire. Who knew? Okay... Percy did..." ~Leo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leo. :( *tears fall* I want to...**

* * *

Leo:Water Beats Fire

It had been many years since the deaths of Reyna and Octavian. Even more since Nico had passed. Leo remembered having to sit down and cry when he got both sets of the shocking news. He remembered Rachel hiding in her cave when she found out Octavian was dead (He always knew she had an unrequited thing for him.), Jason, Annabeth, and Percy going through weeks in shock. Frank and Hazel coming to Camp Half-Blood, because Octavian and Reyna were murdered, and who knows? They could be next. All of Camp Half-Blood, and the majority of Camp Jupiter mourned for the praetor and the augur.

When Nico died, it was different. About a dozen campers had actually cheered when the body was found in his cabin, covered in his own blood, which oozed out of the slices on his wrists. Percy, however, had been inconsolable, having just lost his best friend, practically his brother. Hazel was worse, actually losing her brother. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Annabeth had to beg Hazel and Percy to not follow Nico. Thalia came to camp, and hid in Cabin 13 with the two of them for nearly a month. They left only to eat dinner and burn the shroud. No one was let into the Underworld for a week, severely backing up even the EZ Death line. About a dozen people in Camp Jupiter mourned him, and all but a few in Camp Half-Blood.

Leo didn't expect to be next.

He was just walking along, minding his own business, when he fell out of the boat. Yeah, probably should have mentioned he was on one of Percy's little yachts, the "Fallen Hero." It was funny how accurate the title soon was.

Leo had fallen off the side, when he was headed to the port to talk to Frank. He had desperately paddled, but seeing as he was the son of the god of fire, he was not a strong swimmer. His attempts didn't work. He was drowning. In desperation, he called for his friends, any of them, but they couldn't hear him. His throat had filled with water, from his open mouth. He tried lighting his hand on fire, to get their attention. Nothing. Soon the flame was splashed with water, and went out. He yelled out one more time, but it was too late. He was dead.

He now stood at the golden gates of Elysium, scared as heck, but ready for anything. He pushed them open, walked to the other side, and kept on walking. Leo went through the town, almost stopping when he thought he saw someone like Reyna buying candy. Walked past the garage called "Esparanza's" though he told himself he would have to go there later. He walked right to a neighborhood called "Hephaestus Villas." Leo grinned impishly.

"Sounds like my kind of place." he said. He watched some burly-looking people walking between houses, laughing and talking to each other. They looked a lot like Leo's siblings. Tall, strong, covered in ash, oil, grease and soot. A girl spotted Leo. She smiled and waved him over.

As he got closer, he saw that she looked completely out of place. She had long black hair, pale skin, and was wearing a nice outfit. She was tall, and undeniably beautiful. Not that his sister, Nyssa, and the other girls here weren't pretty. But this girl was even prettier than Drew or Piper. Maybe prettier than Calypso. He quickly dismissed that thought from his head. He doubted anyone could be prettier than Calypso. His heart ached momentarily for the Titan's daughter, who he had to leave behind. She was immortal, after all.

The girl grinned, tapping on the boy next to her's shoulder. She pointed at Leo, and the boy smiled broadly. He was a tall, African American boy with burly muscles. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a pair of denim shorts. He grinned over at Leo. In a few strides the boy was next to him. He held out his hand.

"I'm Charles Beckendorf. Everyone calls me Beckendorf." he smiled, and shook Leo's hand. "Welcome to Hephaestus Villas. This is where many Elyte children of Hephaestus live." he gestured the girl Leo had seen over. When she got there, he wrapped his arm around her.

"This is my girlfriend, Silena Beauregard. She and I got here after the Titan War. She's a hero, and a daughter of Aphrodite." he smiled at Silena. Silena grinned sweetly back at him. Leo thought of Jason and Piper.

"Hi, you are?" she asked, sweetly. Man, this girl was all sweet, wasn't she?

"Sup?" Leo asked, saluting, lighting his hands on fire, and then extinguishing the flame. "I'm Valdez. Leo Valdez. Double O-negative." he said, grinning. Beckendorf raised his eyebrows. "I helped defeat Gaea." Beckendorf raised his eyebrows even higher.

After introductions, Leo found a home with "Leo Valdez" painted neatly on the door. Leo raced inside, and ran into three people. One was tall and scrawny, one was decidedly female, and the last one was shorter and skinny. He pulled away to find Octavian, Reyna, and Nico. Octavian turned to the other two, and smirked, crossing his arms.

"I told you he was here." he said, obviously gloating. Reyna turned to Leo.

"So, how did you get here?" she asked. Leo smiled sheepishly, and shrugged.

"I guess _water beats fire._"


End file.
